Maze Runner oneshots collection
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: This is a collection of all my Maze Runner oneshots. Most pairings are Thomas/Minho.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Title: Scars

Pairing: Thomas/Minho

Rated: M

Summary: After the storm during which Minho caught on fire, feelings between Thomas and Minho are discovered.

Set during The Scorch Trials

* * *

Thomas lay with his back against the wall, watching the rain.

Minho's head was in his lap, and Thomas was running his hands through the boy's dark hair. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas' leg and snuggled closer to him, groaning in pain. Thomas slid his hand down to Minho's back, but pulled it away when Minho hissed in pain. "I'm sorry," Thomas said softly, and went back to stroking his hair. "You okay?" He knew it was a stupid question.

Minho sat up, his eyes full of pain as Thomas watched him. He rested his cheek against Thomas' shoulder, wrapping his arms around Thomas' torso. "You saved my life, Thomas," he mumbled, scooting closer to him.

"You're my friend," Thomas pointed out.

Minho shook his head. "No," he said, opening his eyes and staring at Thomas. "No, we're not friends. You didn't stop to save your other friends who caught on fire and died back there. We're more than that. I love you, Thomas, and if you ever tell any of the other Gladers I'll make sure you bloody regret it but I love you and don't you forget it."

Thomas widened his eyes in shock, but he found himself smiling. Softly, he pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips. Not wanting the kiss to end, he put his hand on the back of Minho's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Minho moaned, this time in pleasure as Thomas' lips brushed over his.

He sighed against Thomas' lips. "I've wanted to do that since the bloody maze," Minho admitted as they broke apart, panting.

Thomas smiled and rested his forehead against Minho's. "I love you," he said, and really meant it. "I couldn't bear if something happened to you."

Minho's eyes glistened, and Thomas was startled to see Minho on the verge of tears. Minho kissed him again, holding Thomas in his arms as their lips touched. Eventually their kiss grew hot, hungry, and Minho grabbed Thomas' hand and put it between his legs. Thomas gasped. "Please, Thomas," Minho whispered as Thomas unbuttoned his pants. He put his hand in Minho's pants and stroked him through his underwear. "Ohhhhh..." Minho's eyes were closed and he'd leaned his head back, giving Thomas full access to his neck and jaw. He took advantage immediately, pressing soft kisses to the other boy's neck, and he bit into Minho's skin.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." Thomas grinned and kissed Minho's lips, putting his hand on Minho's hair and gently lifting his head. He ran his hands up Minho's shirt and started to lift it over his head.

"No!" Minho said, and Thomas instantly pulled away. "The burns...you don't want to see me like this."

"Minho, I don't care-" Thomas tried to reason with him, but Minho wouldn't listen to reason.

"No. Don't." Minho sighed. "I'll probably have the scars for the rest of my life."

"Minho." Thomas took the older boy's hands in his. "I'll love you no matter what you look like. Just let me see. I won't touch you or anything."

Minho shook his head. "I - I can't," he stammered. With that, he snuggled against Thomas and rested his head on Thomas' chest. Thomas lay with his head on the floor, his arms around Minho, holding him gently to his chest. He felt a need to protect the boy then, whether he was the leader or not. He knew then that he would fight to protect Minho, even if it meant taking his own life, until the day his life ended. As he listened to the rain thundering on the roof, Minho whispered words to him that had a comfort to them he couldn't remember ever feeling, at least not in his new life.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: First Time

Pairings: Thomas/Minho, Newt/Alby

Rated: M

Summary: Minho and Thomas' first time.

Set at the end of The Maze Runner

* * *

Thomas wanted to do this. He thought he was ready, that he and Minho were ready to take this next step in their relationship. They'd come out to their friends before even leaving the Maze, they even started sleeping together.

"You coming, Thomas?"

He rested his hand on the shower curtain. Minho was behind it, completely naked. Thomas had never been too confident about his body. During a few of their make out sessions, Minho had tried to go farther but Thomas refused. And he wanted this with Minho, he really did. He loved him, and he didn't want Minho to think he didn't.

"Earth calling shank," Minho said, and Thomas grinned. He knew Minho, loved him, and he was ready. Thomas stepped in, pulling the shower curtain closed behind him, and gasped when he saw Minho. He was beautiful. Thomas' jaw dropped as he stared at him, feeling his eyes grow wide. Minho was huge, and Thomas swallowed as he imagined Minho inside him. Would it...hurt? "What're you gawking at, slinthead?" But Minho was smiling as he checked Thomas out. Thomas flushed.

He stepped forward and kissed Minho, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Minho groaned and pulled Thomas' lower lip between his teeth, wrapping his arms around Thomas' waist. "I love you so much, Thomas," he mumbled against Thomas' lips, and Thomas was surprised at the gentleness in his love's voice.

"I love you too, Minho." Thomas opened his eyes, meeting Minho's dark brown ones. He kissed Minho softly, passionately, and he found himself pushed against the shower wall.

"I am going to fuck you, Thomas," Minho said, his eyes full of lust. "I am going to bloody make love to you until you're bloody begging for me."

Thomas felt a rush of pleasure. He ran his hands down Minho's chest, over his tanned skin, his beautiful body. "Do it," he said, sounding more confident that he felt. "I want you, Minho."

Minho smiled.

"Minho, does it hurt?" he asked suddenly, surprising himself. "Have you ever...?"

"I had a lover," Minho informed him as they stood under the water. He grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over Thomas' body. "Back in the Maze, I did. He was a Runner. He was one of the ones who died in the Maze and was buried in the graveyard. And then Newt and I dated for a while, and we, well..."

"Oh, Minho, I'm so sorry," Thomas sighed. He hugged Minho, wanting to hold him, protect him, never let him get hurt again. At that moment he promised he would stay alive for Minho. Hopefully this would go better than the promise he made to Chuck.

"He was a Greenie, like you," Minho said, pulling back but still keeping his arms around Thomas' waist. "You remind me so much of him." He shook his head. "When he died, I was holding him, sobbing. I bloody broke down."

Thomas searched Minho's eyes, seeing both pain and love in them. "Did you...?" He trailed off.

"Yes, a few weeks after we got together," said his boyfriend. "He died the next day."

"I'm sorry," was all Thomas could think of to say.

Minho suddenly changed the subject, which was understandable. "You know," he said, "I think Newt has a little something for Alby."

"You mean I'm not the only one who thinks that?" Thomas kissed him.

"Of course not, idiot." Minho grinned. "Everyone knows but those two slintheads. I'm surprised the rumours haven't gotten to you yet."

"Time they get a move on," said Thomas. "Not the rumours, Newt and Alby."

Minho suddenly grinned mischievously. "We could set them up, ya know," he suggested.

Thomas grinned too. "What exactly do you have in mind?" He really wanted to hear this.

"Truth or dare," Minho informed him.

"Nice!" Thomas kissed him again. "Now shut up and kiss me," he said, pulling Minho against him and kissing him harder. Their kisses grew heated and desperate. After a while, Minho began to touch him. He stared below Thomas' waist, and Thomas felt his face heat up.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Minho said, caressing his face. Minho had such a soft side towards him, and Thomas loved it. When they were alone, it was like he was a completely different person. Every once in a while he would make one of his smart-aleck remarks and act like himself. But he was sweet, caring, loving. He was such a good guy.

"You won't hurt me," Thomas protested, their faces just inches apart. "My brave leader."

Minho snorted, an amused look in his eyes. "Please, there's nothing about me that says brave or leader."

"You should give yourself more credit," Thomas told him. "And I think you should start acting like this around everyone else. You're so sweet when you're around me, I think everyone else would love it."

"Everyone else would think I'd turned into a bloody Crank," Minho pointed out.

"True that," Thomas agreed. Minho connected their lips, kissing him deeply. When he finally entered Thomas, it hurt but in a good way. Thomas gasped as Minho grinded his hips against Thomas', moving inside him, and he grunted in pain as his lover pushed deeper. "Minho...please..." he rasped. "More..."

Minho came quickly, his seed flowing through Thomas. "Thomas, that was...wow..."

"Yeah," Thomas agreed. He rested his forehead against Minho's, unable to believe they had just had sex. "Wow," he said.

His lover grinned. "So," he said. "What do you say we go back and set up the two idiots?"

Thomas returned his smile. "I say good that," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Thomas/Newt

Summary: When WICKED announces that Newt has the Flare, Thomas realizes he has feelings for Newt but will he tell him?

Rated: T

AN: The lines in bold belong to James Dashner and so do all the characters

* * *

Thomas couldn't believe it. Newt wasn't immune.

He hadn't realized how much he cared about Newt before he found out that Newt wasn't immune to the Flare. He felt a rush of pain and something else, something he couldn't describe. It was a warm, pleasant feeling, but how could it be when Newt would turn into one of those people, people who called themselves Cranks?

"**Tommy, slim yourself**," Newt said, and Thomas looked up in surprise. **Newt was grinning, his arms crossed.**

"**Slim myself?"** He stood up straight.** "That old shank just said you're not immune to the Flare. How can you-"**

**"i'm not worried about the bloody Flare, man," Newt told him. "I never thought I'd still be alive at this buggin' point - and living hasn't exactly been so great anyway."**

Thomas stared at him in shock and left the room before Newt could say anything else. In the hallway, he sank down to the floor just as tears filled his eyes. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Newt. "Tommy," Newt said gently, sitting down beside him. "You okay?"

He forced a smile. If Newt could do it then so could he. "I'm immune to the Flare and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?" Thomas sniffled. "Newt...I really care about you. If I could make you immune to the Flare and not me, I would."

Newt's eyes widened in surprise. Thomas reached out and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of the other boy's eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Newt, full on the mouth. Newt gasped against his lips and pulled him closer, surprising Thomas. Newt's lips were so soft, gentle and warm against his own. Thomas finally let the tears fall as Newt deepened the kiss.

They kissed for a long time, and when they finally broke apart Thomas rested his head on Newt's shoulder. "I love you," said Thomas, holding Newt tightly. "So what if you're not immune. You won't get the Flare as long as I'm around."

Newt rested his head against Thomas'. "I love you so much, Tommy," he said. "I won't leave you, I promise. I won't get the Flare."

"Shhh." Thomas squeezed his shoulder, and comforted the other boy as best as he could.


End file.
